


The Art of War

by LesbianKJ



Series: Trojan War Tales [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Deception of Zeus, Gen, Hera and Eris working together, Hera plotting, Trojan War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Snippets behind the scenes of the Trojan War.
Series: Trojan War Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807561
Kudos: 10





	The Art of War

“Enough of this Hera,” Zeus growled. “You’re making this too personal, this war is not about you.”

The King of Olympus had grabbed the Queen’s wrist and pulled her close. There was no other to witness this but the goddess of strife herself. She smirked in the shadows delighted at the success of the apple. Who knew with the combination of her powers and of Gaea’s would create this much chaos? It was more than she could ask for and would teach them to not include her again. 

Hera’s eyes glint with anger and with the lingering effect of Eris’ power. She yanked her wrist away from her husband.

“This  _ is  _ personal,” Hera said. “That mortal thinks he can make a fool of  _ me?  _ And get away with it? The answer is no. Not until I see him and that kingdom burned to the ground.”

“I forbid it, I command it.”

“ _ Command-?”  _

Hera’s voice rose dangerously, her eyes glinting with even more darkness but just quickly as the darkness appeared it was gone. In replacement of the boiling anger was a hard coldness that even sent shivers down Eris’s spine. Hera’s mouth set in a hard line and she lifted her head stiffly.

“Of course, as my King  _ commands.”  _ Hera spat the word out and turned on her heel. 

Strangely enough, Eris still thrummed with power even with the Goddess gone. 

Interesting.

* * *

“What is the queen up to now?” 

Hera didn’t bother turning to face Eris, instead, she looked at the goddess through the mirror. 

“That’s none of your business. Leave.”

Eris hummed non-committedly as she took in the scene before her. Hera’s hair was let down from her usual updo, the brown tresses falling over her shoulders covering her bare breasts and stopping at the pale fabric that hugged at her waist. Her eyes lingered there as her cheeks grew warm. 

“Is that-?”

“And so what if it is?”

Eris forced herself to look away and up at the reflection of Hera’s eyes. She had an eyebrow raised as she observed the other goddess’s reaction. 

“I thought you two were on opposing sides?” Eris asked. “Why and how did she agree to give that to you?”

“It’s none of your concern, Eris,” Hera said. “Why don’t you go start a petty fight with some other gods? I have other important things to worry about.”

Eris flushed again but this time out of anger. “My powers are not for petty arguments. Do not underestimate me. We both see what is happening because of it.”

Hera turned to face Eris fully, her face thoughtful. Eris eyed her warily as the queen made her way to her. The closer she got, the harder it grew for Eris to ignore the power of Aphrodite’s girdle. A smirk graced Hera’s face as she threw her arms around Eris’s neck.

“Of course, it would be foolish of me not to use you as an asset.” 

Hera ran a finger along Eris’s jaw, her eyes glinting in the low light.

“How would you like to become the most powerful you’ve ever been?”

* * *

“We’re free to fight in this war?” Ares asked.

The War God was dubious but his hand was already reaching for his spear. The other gods, both Olympian and minor looked, up at their Queen who was already dressed in her armor.

“Zeus has been very adamant about us not interfering,” Apollo said. “Where is he?”

“ _ That  _ does not matter,” Hera said. “What matters is that we are free to fight. It’s been ten years since this war has gotten started and with little interference from us. It’s time to put an end to it all, to move on and heal, and what better way than to help them?”

As Hera spoke, Eris released her power to each God, rallying them up. 

“Not only will it help them. . .but it will help us as well,” Hera said. “This is the only time revenge can be direct. Aren’t there vendettas that you will like to take care of?”

Enyo started it off. Her sword clashed with Ares spear, her smile snarky.

“Nothing personal brother.”

Ares growled and with a flash a light, the Gods vanished out of the throne room and onto the battlefields. All that was left was Hera and Eris. 

“Who would’ve thought it’ll be you,” Eris said. “To allow the Gods to fight?”

Hera chuckled as she walked down the stairs. “Where do you think Enyo and Ares get their love for War from?”

  
  



End file.
